Not letting you give up
by TheFableAmongUs
Summary: Snow is under pressure and finds herself at the Trip Trap drinking, where she thinks about quitting her job. But somebody isn't letting her give up that easily. {SnowXHolly} Rated T for language.


**Title ~ Not Letting You Give Up**

**Genre ~ Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Word Count ~ 3,246**

**Pairing ~ Snow X Holly **

**Summary ~ Snow is under pressure and finds herself at the Trip Trap drinking, where she thinks about quitting her job. But somebody isn't letting her give up that easily.**

* * *

Snow sat back into the cab seat, directing the driver to the Trip Trap bar. The cab driver, Cryer, glared at her slightly before driving off. She sighed deeply, knowing she shouldn't be here, not when she had a job to do and a murderer was on the loose. But she couldn't stop herself, she needed to get away from the reality of it all.

She was cracking under the pressure of keeping everything in order for Crane, and everyone giving her a hard time because she was following his orders. Snow rested her head against the cab window, her mind wandering back to earlier that day.

_The sound of a faint knock on the Business Office door brought Snow out of her thoughts. She called out, "Come in." The door was pushed open, and Tiny Tim made his way up to her, smiling. Snow smiled back at him, and gestured for him to sit down across from her. The slim man settled himself in the chair opposite before greeting, "Good afternoon, Miss Snow. How are you?" _

_The black haired woman offered him a grin, "I'm fine, thank you Tim. How about you?" Tim nodded his head before speaking, "I'm alright thanks. I just have a favour to ask." Snow folded her arms, and replied politely, "Good. What can I do for you?" The brunette clasped his hands together before asking, "Well you see, right now I'm having some issues with finding a job. I was just wondering if I can have the opportunity to work as a guard or even clean.. here. I mean, it would really be a help to me."_

_Snow tucked a loose strand of silky hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she considered. Many fables were struggling to find jobs and earn enough money, and she knew she had to try and help Tim from getting into that situation. "I'm sure it will be fine. I just need to check with Mr Crane a moment, If you'll excuse me." Snow picked up the telephone on her desk, dialling Crane's apartment number and couldn't help but smile when Tim clapped his hands in relief and gasped, "Thank you, Miss!". She held the phone to her ear, and after a few moments Crane answered, __**"Ichabod Crane speaking."**_

_**"Snow here- Sir. I hope I am not disturbing you?" **_

_Crane cleared his throat and replied in an irritated tone, __**"What is it, Snow?" **__He practically spat out her name. Snow sighed inwardly, knowing that he still blamed her for not paying attention to everything that was happening outside of the woodlands. _

_She mumbled through the phone, __**"I have Tim with me at the office. He is asking for a job here. Could he possibly be a guard or-" **__Crane cut her off as he scoffed,__** "Tiny Tim? A guard?" **__He spluttered, and Snow narrowed her eyes, disgusted with him and he continued, __**"Tell him we can't help him."**_

_Snow began to protest,__** "But he needs our help-" **_

_**"I said, tell him we can't help him. We don't need fables like hi-"**__ She hung up, placing the phone down and wringing her hands in desperation. She wasn't going to get through to Crane, or put up with anymore of his offensive talk. Tim waited patiently for an answer, and she looked up at him, giving him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Tim. We can't offer you a job here. I wish that we could help." _

_Tim shook his head, pleading, "Please Snow, you have to.. I need to find something, and get some stability!" Snow felt anger at herself for what she was about to say, but knew that orders were orders. "There isn't anything we can do.. Now if you don't mind, there are more people I need to see-" _

_"You can't be serious! I__** need **__this, you don't understand!" He was hysterical, and Snow stood up, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, only to have it pushed away. Tim turned on his heel, slowly retreating out of the room, the silence broken by the sound of the metal support around his leg clanking loudly in the room. Snow wanted to call after him, tell him that she can do something for him, but she knows that she can't if she wants to keep her job. _

_She sits back down into her chair, and just a few seconds later the door opens and Cryer, The Woodlands cab driver, makes his way over to Snow White, extending his hand and saying, "Hello Miss White, can I have a quick word?" Snow takes his hand and shakes it firmly, nodding, "Of course, take a seat." Once he is seated, she speaks up, "So what can I do for you, Cryer?" He smiled slightly before piping up, "Um- At the moment, I'm having slight.. money problems." He looked down at his lap._

_Snow nodded slowly, before urging, "Go on," and she tapped the pen she was holding against the desk distractedly. He cleared his throat, "Would it maybe be okay if I could take out a loan Miss? I don't need that much, and I promise you'll have the money by next week." The petite woman placed the pen back onto the desk, opening up her drawer and grabbing hold of the loan book. She raised an eyebrow as she flicked through the pages, the most recent note was something scribbled in Crane's handwriting._

**_No more loans are to be given out from the Business office. That's an order._**

_The deputy's assistant snapped the book shut, placing the book back into her drawer as she cursed in annoyance under her breath. Her job was to help these fables, and what was she doing? nothing at all. Cryer tapped his foot impatiently, questioning, "Is that a yes Miss..?" Snow shook her head, standing up to escort him out of the room, "I'm sorry, Cryer, but I cannot help you today. Maybe come back in a few days and we'll sort it out then?" The auburn haired man slumped his shoulders and said quietly in disbelief, "I thought you were different Snow, I thought you were nothing like__** him**__." _

_It was clear that he was referring to Crane, and she lowered her gaze, "I'm not like him at all, I just have orders to obey. I apologise, I just have to do my job." Cryer rolled his eyes, "You're just like him. We don't need to be looked down upon or pitied, we need the Business Office. We need help." Snow didn't know what to say, she knew she was in the wrong but she didn't even have time to say anything, because he was out of the door in a flash._

_Snow knuckled her forehead as she breathed out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She didn't know how many more fables she would have to turn away before Crane showed up. She turned and made towards her desk, when she heard the door slam open with a loud bang, she turned around, her mouth hung open slightly as she watched an outraged Grendel storm up to her._

_He fumed, "You Bitch." Snow leant back against her desk, and Gren pointed an accusing finger at her, "I saw the way they both left, how you let them walk away without even giving them a chance. Without even giving them any help at all?!" He gritted his teeth in anger, and Snow felt truly awful, replying truthfully, "I didn't want to turn them away, Gren. It was my orders-"_

_"Bullshit. You don't care for any of us, none of us Fables. And that's ironic, because you're a Fable yourself. Yet you don't give a damn what happens to any of us." Snow shook her head immediately, "That's not true!" Grendel just scoffed in disgust, shouting into her face, "Holly's sister goes missing a few days ago, and you've done fuck all! All of you have. You, your lapdog and that weasely scumbag Crane haven't even thought about her twice!" Snow clenched her fists, as she cried out, "We are going to deal with it! We will-"_

_Grendel paced back and forth, interrupting darkly, "You are a cold heartless woman. Do you not realise how distraught Holly is? She doesn't show it, but I can see behind all of her façade. I bet you don't even give a shit about her," He controls his angered breathing before storming out of the Business Office, leaving Snow all alone. Snow whispered shakily, "I do care.. more than you know.."_

_The pale woman sighed forlornly, sniffing as she held back a sob. What Grendel had said had got to her, and hurt her. But she knew that she did deserve it, she wasn't even supporting the people who she was supposedly looking out for. The hurtful words repeated over and over in her head, and she sat herself back at her desk, staring into space, her mind completely blank. She sat like that for ten minutes before finally shaking her head firmly to remove all of the negative words that were taunting her._

_She knew that Bigby was following a lead at Toads' place, so wouldn't be back for at least a few good hours. Picking up her blazer which she had hung on the back of her chair, she shoved it on and buttoned it up, deciding she needed to get out of here. She was stressed out, the pressure of being in charge while Crane wasn't there and even when he was there was finally having an impact on her. Bufkin flew over to her, who had been listening in on everything that had happened, and spoke up, "Where are you off to Miss Snow?"_

_"Never you mind, Bufkin." Snow answered sharply, and the creature had a fairly good idea of where she was going to be heading. He asked timidly, "Are you sure that is such a good idea-" _

_Snow couldn't stop herself, shouting, "Just leave it!" She watched as Bufkin backed away, hurt flashed across his features, and she apologised, "I'm sorry Bufkin, I don't mean to be harsh on you. I just need to head out for a bit, It's been a stressful day." The green creature smiled kindly, "It's alright, Miss. Just be careful." Snow nodded, "I will." She turned on her heel and exited the room, calling for a cab._

"We're here." Cryer announced, slight venom in his voice. Snow collected herself, replying, "Thank you." She fished out some cash and handed it over to him, then climbed out of the cab. She breathed out a sigh, looking up at the bar sign. She knew this was a very bad idea, if she was to get drunk. But at that moment, she didn't quite care.

Making her way down the steps, she opened the bar door and let herself inside. The room she entered was quiet and the atmosphere seemed miserable. She spotted Grendel sat at the Bar, sipping his usual beer and Holly behind the bar with her elbows propped on the bar stand. The bartender straightened up at the sight of Snow, and Gren looked over his shoulder, noticing the woman who had walked in, and snapped, "What the fuck do you want here? Didn't think the rich fables like you mixed in with us strays." Holly just raised an eyebrow.

Snow headed straight for the bar, "I'm here to get a drink." Grendel just scoffed, turning away from her. Holly gave the other woman an apologetic look, smiling, "It's nice to have you here. What would you like?" The black haired woman tucked the loose strand of hair from where it had fallen in front of her eyes, to behind her ear, replying politely, "A Midas Gold would be great, please."

The older woman nodded, reaching to grab a glass from under the bar. She filled it with the golden-coloured liquid, handing it to Snow. Snow took the drink, "Thank you." Holly smiled slightly, and the deputy assistant took a sip of her drink. Silence crept over them, and Snow spoke up, "How have you been coping?" Holly looked up at Snow, an unreadable expression on her face as she just shrugged, "Fine. I was wondering if maybe you.. had any updates?"

Snow shook her head sadly, "Not at the moment. But I'm sure we'll find her, we just need you to trust us." Holly sighed in slight disappointment, but nodded. Before she could answer, Grendel spat out, "Why should she trust you? You and that lousy sheriff haven't even given Lily a second thought."

He clenched his beer glass in his hands, trying to control the anger he felt towards Snow and the rest of the Business Office. Holly froze at the mention of her sister's name, closing her eyes momentarily before telling her friend, "Gren, don't start anything."

He rolled his eyes at Snow, muttering, "I wouldn't need to start anything, Holly, if they'd only do their jobs." Snow took another sip of her beer, the taste of it turning sour in her mouth as she swallowed the liquid, a hint of hurt in her voice, "We are doing our jobs! Me and Bigby are doing our best to help here!" Grendel shook his head, lifting his drink to his lips and gulping the rest of it down and slamming the glass back down onto the table.

"You haven't done shit." He snarled, and Holly hissed in anger at him, "Leave her alone, this isn't her fault." She watched as the man glared at the younger woman, who looked pretty upset at how he was treating her. Placing her hands on her hips, "I think you should head off for a bit."

Gren began, "_I_ should get out of here? It's fucking Snow White who should be leav-" Holly narrowed her eyes, firmly speaking, "Just cool off and come back later. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Grendel didn't argue with her, getting to his feet, and silently left the bar with no further words.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Snow couldn't stop a stray tear from meandering down her pale cheek. Holly quickly noticed that there was something wrong, and came around the front of the counter, sitting herself next to Snow and waiting for the woman to speak.

Snow wiped at the tear, whispering, "H-Holly, what he said.. I am trying to help.." Her crystal blue eyes filled with more sudden tears, and Holly didn't say a word she wrapped her arms around Snow. The younger woman sank into the embrace, sobbing softly against her chest. Holly spoke gently, "It's okay, I know you are. Shh." She tightened her grip on the other woman, waiting patiently for the sobs to die down.

Once they had, Snow spoke up, her voice choked slightly from emotion, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be here, I should be doing my job.." She sniffed and looked up at Holly, and the grey-haired woman answered, "You need to let it all out. You can talk to me, If you'd like."

Snow smiled gratefully, the warmth of Holly's arms around her comforting her. She mumbled, "I'm turning fables away.." Holly could see the look of anger on Snow's teary face, "They come to me for help, and I- I turn them all away." The older woman replied, "You are doing your best, Snow."

The deputy assistant shook her head quickly, "My best isn't enough." She looked down at the floor, sighing, "This isn't how I thought it would be.. But I have to do as Crane says." Holly removed her arms from around Snow, picking up her own beer and taking a sip, offering some to Snow. She took a sip, thanking her.

Holly usually wasn't good at talking to anyone other than Grendel, but this woman was different. Snow tried her hardest to get on with everything, and not let her cracks show. She was stubborn, like Holly. And Holly wasn't about to let Snow give up. "Crane is the problem, not you. It's not your fault." She took the glass from Snow's shaky hands, placing it down on the counter and rewrapping her arms around the petite woman.

Snow let herself be held, and she answered quietly, "Obviously you don't know what I do. I have to make sure none of these 'disenfranchised folks' as he says, are wasting his time. I'm more to blame than anyone." Holly shakes her head firmly, "You'll fix it, okay? Just try no to be too hard on yourself." Snow managed to chuckle, "I'll try," Her voice then cracked as she spoke, "Maybe this just isn't for me.."

Holly laced her fingers with Snow's, "You'll figure it out. I know you will make the right decision, whatever you choose to do." Snow smiled warmly, and Holly returned the smile, squeezing the other woman's hand that was entwined with her own. The younger woman spoke up gently, "Thanks it- it means a lot that somebody is willing to listen to me," The bartender reached up and stroked away the single tear rolling down Snow's cheek, "It was nothing, but I am always here if you need to speak to anyone."

Snow nodded and ran her free hand through her silky black hair, relaxing in Holly's arms. She murmured, "You too." There was a pause for a moment, before Snow added, "I'm sorry if I was cold towards you before today.. you are a lovely person." Holly gasped slightly, a light blush tinged across her cheeks. "R-Really? Nobody has ever said that to me before," Snow could hear the sadness in her voice, and confirmed, "Yes, you are lovely. Anyone that hasn't realised is an idiot." The older woman felt her heart flutter against her chest, and whispered, "So are you.."

They locked eyes, pale blue eyes gazing down at bright blue ones. A wave of confidence rushed over Holly, and she gently cupped Snow's chin in her hands, bringing her closer to her. Snow wrapped her arms around the other woman's slim waist, leaning forward so that their lips were almost touching. Holly's pulse quickened as she asked, "Snow... are you sure about this?" Her eyes flickered from Snow's blood red lips to her crystal blue eyes. She was nervous, because she was afraid that Snow would snap out of it and run from her.

Snow whispered softly back, "I've never been this certain about anything else in my life before, Holly." She smiled and pressed their lips together, Holly's eyes fluttered shut as she let herself get lost into the kiss. The worry and stress built up in Snow's mind was completely gone, and whatever was to come in the future, they knew they had each other to get through it.

* * *

~ So this is it. My first TWAU fanfic, I hope it isn't too bad. Also, I am quite fond of this pairing, so there will probably be a few more Snow x Holly fics from me. I also like the idea of Vivian x Nerissa, and all sorts of pairings, so expect some of them from me too. If these pairings aren't your cup of tea, feel free to ignore these stories.

Also, I recommend you check out **Wandering to her doom**'s account. Her stories are great. ~


End file.
